headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla: Final Wars
| running time = 125 min. | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = $19,500,000 IMDB; Godzilla: Final Wars (2004); Box office & business. | gross revenue = ¥931,743,164 $9,167,302 | preceded by = Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003) | followed by = Godzilla (2014) }} Godzilla: Final Wars is a Japanese science fiction film of the daikaiju ("giant monster") subgenre. It is the twenty-eighth film in the Godzilla film series and the sixth and final film in the Millennium series. The movie was directed by Ryûhei Kitamura with a screenplay written by Kitamura and Isao Kiriyama based on a story treatment by Wataru Mimura and Shogo Tomiyama. It was produced and distributed by Toho Pictures and premiered in Hollywood, California on November 29th 2004, pre-dating its official Japanese release by a matter of days. It was released in Japan on December 4th 2004. This film was released to coincide with the 50th Anniversary of Godzilla, which made its first rumblings back in 1954 with the inaugural film, Gojira. Cast Note: The entire cast list is too extensive to list here in its entirety. The following is the top twelve billed cast members from the film. Notes & Trivia * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) redirects to this page. * The original Japanese title of the film is Gojira: Fainaru uôzu (ゴジラ ファイナルウォーズ). * Principal filming on Godzilla: Final Wars began on July 23rd, 2003. It concluded on December 4th, 2003. Additional sequences were shot in New York on June 1st, 2004 and concluded on June 11th. * The movie was shot primarily in Tokyo, Japan, with other key locations taking place in Paris, France, Shanghai, China, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Egypt, and New York City, New York. IMDB; Godzilla: Final Wars (2004); Filming locations. * The Godzilla: Final Wars: Music from the Motion Picture official soundtrack was produced by Victor Records and featured the film score work of Keith Emerson, Nobuhiko Morino, and Daisuke Yano. It was first released in Japan on December 22nd, 2004. A three-disc expansion set, produced as part of Godzilla's 50th Anniversary Godzilla Soundtrack Perfect Collection Box Set, which was released in 2010. * Composer Keith Emerson is credited as Kîsu Emâson in this film. * The song played during Godizlla's battle with his American counterpart, Zilla, in New York City is "We're All to Blame" by Sum 41. * Godzilla: Final Wars was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on December 13th, 2005. Amazon.com; Godzilla: Final Wars (2004); DVD release info. The movie was also packaged as a Blu-ray double feature with Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. This was released on May 6th, 2014. Amazon.com; Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S./Godzilla: Final Wars; Blu-ray release info. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla: Final Wars at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2004/Films Category:December, 2004/Films Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:Ryuhei Kitamura Category:Isao Kiriyama Category:Wataru Mimura Category:Shogo Tomiyama Category:Keith Emerson Category:Nobuhiko Morino Category:Daisuke Yano Category:Takumi Furuya Category:Shuichi Kakesu Category:Masahiro Matsuoka Category:Rei Kikukawa Category:Don Frye Category:Maki Mizuno Category:Kazuki Kitamura Category:Kane Kosugi Category:Kumi Mizuno Category:Akira Takarada Category:Kenji Sahara Category:Masakatsu Funaki Category:Masami Nagasawa Category:Chihiro Ohtsuka